Sirop contre la toux
by Yuki Rui
Summary: Burt découvre un des secrets les plus sombres de Blaine. traduction. /!\ Automutilation /!\


**Traduction de cough syrup de Eleture. Bonne lecture**

******Sirop contre la toux**

___L'espoir est une arme de destruction massive. Il nous use peu à peu. L'eau érode le fond d'une falaise jusqu'au jour ou elle est tout simplement trop fragile pour rester debout, et soudain, tout le sol tremble et le monde s'écroule sur lui même._

___Restez forts. N'abandonnez jamais, jamais, jamais. Parce que quand vous le faites, quand vous vous relâchez, vous tombez vraiment. Et s'il y a une chose plus terrifiante que s'accrocher du bout des doigts, c'est de ne s'accrocher à rien du tout._

___J'ai appris cependant que la chute libre- quand vous ne vous êtes pas cassés les doigts à vous accrocher à des rebords qui n'existent pas – est beaucoup plus dure. J'ai appris que parfois le vent dans le visage, la douleur peut être la plus merveilleuse des choses. Parce que vous pouvez la sentir, et si vous pouvez sentir vos doigts cassés et sanglants, cela signifie que vous essayez. Ensuite vous êtes en vie, et vous le ressentez._

___C'est tellement, tellement mieux que de ne rien sentir du tout._

-.-.-.-

Burt cherche un sirop pour la toux pour Carole avant d'aller travailler. Il compte seize sirops avant qu'il ne se retourne pour demander l'aide de quelqu'un, au moins il pourra les blâmer s'il obtient le mauvais. Il sait que Carole à une marque spéciale mais il est juste sept heures du matin et il n'est pas d'humeur. Il a passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à écouter sa femme essayer d'étouffer son rhume.

Il vient de bouger pour intercepter la jeune femme qui remplit les étagères quand son dos heurte quelque chose de solide et il entend un souffle inhalé.

"Oh, désolé je – Blaine?"

_L'adolescent devant lui avait l'air fatigué. Il a des cercles noirs autour des yeux_,des traces de larmes sur son visage et ses habits sont froissés. Blaine ressemble à l'enfer.

"c'est bon M. Hummel,vraiment ."

"Tu vas bien ?"

Le sourire de Blaine est un sourire familier,un masque qu'il n'a pas utilisé avec Burt depuis longtemps, une paire d'années. C'est comme avoir un couteau planté dans le cœur. Blaine semble si lointain qu'il resserre son emprise sur le panier qu'il porte. Un rapide sondage révèle qu'il est rempli de bandages, de crèmes pour les brulures et de...rasoirs jetables ?

"Je vais bien merci monsieur." Blaine répond, et puis il se déplace légèrement cachant le panier de sa vue, « je dois y aller, mon père m'attend. »

Blaine est parti avant que Burt puisse enregistrer les mots et se rende compte que Blaine vient juste de lui mentir en face. Les Anderson sont en Italie jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Finn s'était plaint que Blaine ne pouvait pas obtenir son formulaire d'autorisation pour un bal de charité car il était non signé.

Les sourcils froncés, Burt choisit un sirop contre la toux au hasard et se dépêche de payer, en regardant le garçon du coin de l'œil.

Il sort du magasin juste à temps pour voir la voiture de Blaine disparaitre dans la rue.

-.-.-.-

La deuxième fois ils se foncent dedans dans le supermarché. Allée 10. Blaine porte une boîte de pansements et une bouteille de lait dans une main, de l'autre il tapote sur son téléphone. Il n'aime pas tellement comme Burt le regarde et il marche avec une telle détermination, c'est clair qu'il ne se fait pas prier pour partir.

Burt à l'intention de laisser le garçon garder ses distances jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les taches rouges sur la chemise blanche de Blaine. Quelque chose ne va pas. Sans réfléchir avant il tend la main et saisit le poignet de Blaine pour l'arrêter.

"Putain___"_

Blaine vient de juré? Blaine vient juste de jurer. Le garçon regarde Burt avec des yeux protecteurs puis tire son bras qu'il serre contre sa poitrine.

"qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas avec ton poignet Blaine?"

"Oh, vous avez juste touché une blessure de la gym."

"Tu saignes." Burt souligne en regardant les marques rouges sur les doigts de Blaine. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'en éloignent.

"je jardinais avant, je dois avoir touché une épine de rose » il enroule ses doigts dans sa chemise et laisse Burt abasourdi. Qui jardine à neuf heures du soir ?

-.-.-.-

Il s'agit en quelque sorte d'un accident la première fois que cela arrive. Blaine tire les photos de Kurt et de lui hors du liège pour faire de la place pour les photos du bal quand il fait tomber la petite punaise. Quand il la ramasse, l'extrémité pointue racle la peau de son pouce et y laisse une trainée rouge vif.

Il est tellement occupé à enroulé son doigt dans son pull puis à paniquer car c'est un chandail blanc qu'il oublie qu'il pleurait sur Kurt, l'humiliation de ses cheveux non gélifiés qui l'a conduit à ce moment.

Comme il enveloppe le bandage sur ses doigts, il réalise qu'il a cessé de pleurer. Il tire le chandail sur la tête et regarde les marques pourpres sur elle. Elles l'incitent, ses doigts sont attirés vers elles. Il mémorise le motif et les petites lignes, puis les sculpte dans sa propre peau.

Ça commence comme une libération, une façon de sentir dans son corps l'agonie absolue des impulsions dans le cœur. Puis ça se transforme en quelque chose de plus sombre, plus séduisant.

Ça devient une punition.

Ça devient une habitude.

Sa punaise chanceuse se trouve dans sa poche, et les jours, ou c'est difficile, quand il est assis dans la salle de la chorale et qu'il se rappelle à quel point il est ruiné et comment il va être seul l'année prochaine, il glisse une main pour la trouver et appuie son pouce sur elle.

Personne ne voit. Personne ne sait. Personne ne demande.

C'est sa souffrance silencieuse. Il mérite cela. Il ne s'en soucie pas. Qui le ferait ?

Personne ne remarque quand les bandages sur ses poignets apparaissent plus souvent, ou quand il commence à porter des manches mêmes les jours chaleurs,malgré les cours de gym et les danses exubérantes du glee club.

_Personne ne remarque quand il se retire discrètement des fêtes et des rassemblements._

_Il va presque trop loin un matin. Il cuisine du lard pour le petit déjeuner quand la graisse crache sur lui et atterrit sur son poignet exposé, grésille sur les mots là sculptées, les surlignant. Il veut les effacer._

___Traître._

___Sans valeur._

___Rien._

Donc, il ramasse la poêle et la tient sur peau tant qu'il peut supporter. Il pleure jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger et puis, lentement, met de l'eau froide sur la longue et étroite brûlure.

Ce n'est pas seulement son bras qui fait mal.

-.-.-.-

Les formes sont toujours sur sa peau quelques heures plus tard et elles piquent en fin de soirée alors il les enroule doucement dans un film plastique, puis les recouvre avec des bandages. Il garde sa veste toute la journée et personne ne dit rien.

Kurt le complimente même sur elle.

C'est comme un coup de couteau dans son cœur, ça se tord un peu plus solidement quand son petit ami l'invite à rester pour le souper ce soir-là comme Blaine ne fait rien de ses matinées appuyant sur des lames de rasoir jetables contre ses cuisses maintenant que son bras est hors de combat.

Laid.

Pathétique.

Inutiles.

Mots gravés dans la peau comme le destin de la pierre. Il ne peut pas effacer la douleur. Il porte le fardeau partout où il va.

-.-.-.-

Le repas du soir se passe bien. Carole fait un rôti et quelqu'un parvient à convaincre Kurt pour permettre à son père de manger du dessert.

«Comment était l'école?" Elle demande ça alors qu'elle fait passer un plat avec une tarte caramel et leur offre la crème fouettée.

Blaine sourit dans son assiette, il n'a pas à dire: je me suis enfermée dans la salle de bain pour drainer la douleur. Au lieu de cela, il se contente de dire, «Oh, c'était bien. Glee est en train de faire-,"

"Pas de crème papa» interrompt Kurt avec exaspération, puis la main expatrie Blaine doucement. Carole roule juste les yeux et attend qu'il continue.

_Ce qui inquiète Blaine c'est les yeux de Burt fixés sur ses poignets. Prudemment, il tire les manches un peu plus loin. Le flash du bandage blanc disparaît de sa vue. Il trébuche sur ses mots, oublie ce qu'il disait. Burt le regarde de près et c'est énervant. Sait-il? Peut-il le voir?_

_La tension s'épaissit, mais personne d'autre ne semble le sentir tellement il marmonne discrètement à travers une histoire de Rachel lorsque Kurt et Finn l'interrompe pour prendre la relève._

_Si Burt regarde ses bras, les yeux plissés plus longtemps, il va se flétrir._

-.-.-.-

Lui et Kurt réussissent à regarder tout les Moulin Rouge avant Burt n'apparaisse et rappelle à Blaine leur couvre-feu. Blaine a attendu ce moment. Il a été distrait toute la nuit et plus d'une fois Kurt l'a appelé. Il est fatigué, il continue d'insister, et il est fatigué d'être fatigué.

«Je vous raccompagne." Kurt chuchote, et lui donne un baiser chaste.

"En fait, je pensais que je pourrais marcher avec Blaine ce soir." dit Burt doucement, ses yeux collés aux poignets de Blaine.

Kurt fronce les sourcils, mais Blaine hoche la tête parce qu'il ne va pas parler de ça devant Kurt. Il n'a pas besoin de lui pour voir cette nouvelle faiblesse.

"D'accord" Kurt demande suspecte. «Si vous prévoyez une fête d'anniversaire surprise pour moi tu n'es pas très subtil."

Aucun d'eux ne rit et Kurt se tourne vers son ami et l'embrasse doucement, "Appelle-moi quand tu arrives chez toi" autrement dit: nous allons passer en revue tous les détails sur cette marche à la voiture en exactement une heure ou plus.

"Bien sûr." Burt leur donne un moment pour s'embrasser correctement en leur tournant le dos et commence à descendre les escaliers lentement.

Blaine le suit un instant plus tard, comme un homme qui marche à sa perte.

-.-.-.-

Ils arrivent à la voiture de Blaine avant que Burt ne soupire fortement et se frotte les mains sur sa tête, en soulevant légèrement sa vieille casquette.

Blaine s'est toujours senti comme s'il décevait tout le monde dans sa vie. C'est pourquoi tout cela a commencé de toute façon.

"M. Hummel?" Il l'aiguillonne doucement, sachant ce qui se passe, "Je devrais y aller."

juste parce qu'il sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à le combattre.

"combien de temps Blaine?"

il regarde juste Burt pendant un moment, le père de son petit ami. Burt est affalé légèrement mais il semble déterminé à travers le regard méfiant de Blaine. Il hausse les épaules et regarde au loin. Les doigts tremblants de Burt repousse la manche de sa chemise pour y révéler des bandages en dessous. Burt doit les rouler jusqu'au coude pour apercevoir les mots sculptés.

___Rien._

"c'est toi qui t'es fait ça ?" demande Burt doucement, faisant courir ses doigts sur les marques rouges.

Il hausse encore les épaule. Que pourrait-il dire.

"Blaine." la voix de Burt se brise. ___Oh Dieu il a fait pleurer le père de son petit ami._

Putain. Pourquoi il ne peut rien faire comme il faut ?

Il ne réalise pas qu'il pleure jusqu'à ce que Burt lui ouvre les bras et qu'il s'y réfugie à l'intérieur.

"gamin, je veux que tu m'écoutes. Ça, ce que tu fais, ce n'est pas grave. C'est normal que que tu sentes que tu as besoin de le faire,mais tu dois me laisser t'aider à trouver une meilleure façon, compris ? Te blesser toi même n'est pas la solution » Burt le tire dans la cuisine avec une vitesse alarmante. «Tu ne mérite pas la douleur que tu as vécu, enfant, et je veux être sûr que tu ne t'es pas ajouter à la pile toi-même."

"papa ? Blaine?"

Ils se tournent tout deux pour voir Kurt à la porte, les yeux écarquillés, fixés sur le bras de Blaine.

Ça lui prend un moment pour enregistrer, ensuite Blaine bouge, poussant Burt loin. Son pied cogne contre le sol comme son cœur dans sa cage thoracique. C___e n'est pas arrivé._

C'est censé être un secret. ___Je ne sais même plus garder les secrets._

La porte de la salle de bains claque derrière lui et il s'enroule sur lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire maintenant?

Il y a un coup à la porte. "Blaine?" c'est Burt. "je vais venir maintenant gamin."

Burt apparaît devant lui, avec quelque chose qu'il met de côté pour le moment avant de prendre la main de Blaine dans la sienne, enlevant doucement la punaise de ses doigts.

"Non s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de ça." _Ses mains vont pour la récupérer. Burt lui sourit tristement et remplace la punaise par quelque chose. Il fronce les sourcils et regarde le cube de glace dans sa main. Le froid le brûle._

Lui fait mal.

Ses yeux sont fermés, le cube fond dans sa main, et avec elle, la nécessité de se couper.

"Sa va mieux?"

"comment le saviez vous ?"

Burt sourit juste. "Les pères savent des choses sur leurs enfants" Il lui fait un baiser sur le front et c'est tellement paternel. Blaine ne se sent plus seul. "Blaine j'ai besoin que tu me promettes, que quand tu auras besoin de te blesser, tu utilisera la glace d'abord d'accord?"

C'est une promesse qu'il ne peut pas tenir. Il ne peut pas promettre de s'arrêter, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment. "D'accord."

"Nous allons t'aider à arrêter Blaine." lui assure Burt. "moi et Kurt. Carole et Finn aussi si tu veux leur dire. Nous allons t'aider."

"pourquoi ?"

"parce que tu vaux tellement plus que cela" les mains de Burt le rassurent, « parce que nous t'aimons gamin."

Pour une raison quelconque, ce moment, ici, sur le sol de la salle de bain avec la glace qui fond partout sur ses doigts, c'est le moment le plus parfait qu'il peut imaginer.

Il peut peut-être trouver un moyen de sourire.

- Fin -


End file.
